


Bench Pressed

by Crawlingsins



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dom!Sans, F/M, Fondling, In Public, Licking, POV Third Person, Pet Names, Public Arousal, Reader has female parts, Reader-Insert, Teasing, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crawlingsins/pseuds/Crawlingsins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pink-faced and clearly uncomfortable, she turned to face him with annoyance reflected in her eyes, her voice passing between clenched teeth. “We. are. in. <i>public</i>!”</p>
<p>And so they were. To any passerby, it probably would have looked like Sans was whispering sweet nothings into her ear or something much more innocent than what was <i>actually</i> going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bench Pressed

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings from tumblr user crawlingsins! I have finally come to share my sinful stories with you here after many people urged me to get an account here.
> 
> This one was written for the prompt of Sans dirty-talking the reader. It was extremely embarrassing to write. I cannot even. Dirty-talking really gets me and I get super flustered writing it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

"and how does that make ya feel?" His voice was nothing short of a purr, caressing her ear with with a heated puff in the cold.  
  
"Sans--"  
  
"are ya gettin' wet for me?" he growled seductively.  
  
Her voice inched up an octave. " _Sans_ \--"  
  
A low tinge of laughter echoed into her reddened ears. "what is it, sweetheart? feelin' a little roused up? needin' a good _bone_?"  
  
Pink-faced and clearly uncomfortable, she turned to face him with annoyance reflected in her eyes, her voice passing between clenched teeth. "We. are. in. _public_!"  
  
And so they were. To any passerby, it probably would have looked like Sans was whispering sweet nothings into her ear or something much more innocent than what was _actually_ going on. She shifted her legs on the bench, locking her knees together as he blew a purposeful breath along the outer shell of her ear. The shivers raced up her back and proceeded to prickle all the way down her arms.  
  
He absolutely wasn't wrong about making her damp down there---- _not_ that she was about to tell his over-inflated ego that.  
  
But he probably knew anyway. Damn him.  
  
"you're so shy about wantin' a good _fucking_ ," he teased her further. She gasped at the crude tone, the winter air frigid as she unwittingly sucked it into her throat in the process. One of his bony hands snaked down to rest on her covered knee, toying with the fabric of her skirt. The other slipped out of plain sight and unnervingly behind her shoulders. For the moment, he only poked and prodded it against her coat, leaving her guessing.  
  
But they both knew this wasn't going to last. He got a really big magic hard-on for messing with her in public places---and lately, Sans had become a lot more adventurous in his methods.  
  
With her distracted by what the hand was doing and not doing, though, she was completely unprepared for the nip upon the lobe of her ear and the breathy exhale into it that followed, making her all but jolt in her seated position.  
  
"i could flatten ya down right here in the blink of an eye," he spoke in a husky whisper, almost like a threat. "and let 'em _watch_ while i give it to ya hard and fast."  
  
She knew he wouldn't, but at the same time, allowing herself to briefly imagine it caused her to squirm, pulses of heat collecting down in her abdomen and growing taut. Having sex in public was definitely not on her 'to-do' list, to say the very least, but considering it in a 'what if' kind of way was feeding the flame of her arousal to a more incessant burn. And she could feel it singing her cheeks, her ears, her neck, and especially her aching center.  
  
He really could flatten her down in the blink of an eye---a burning blue eye that had the magic power and means to hold her down or tug her body around at his will. She had felt the constraints of it many times. And those thoughts were not helping her arousal at all right now.  
  
"i know you're thinkin' about it you dirty girl," he mock-chastised her with an audible tut. "you'd like that, wouldn't ya? fuckin' splayed out on the bench and screamin' for all to hear while i pound the hell outta ya..."  
  
She swallowed, trying to find her voice in her dry throat. But it seemed like all the moisture she needed above was collecting down below and festering mercilessly there, instead. Licking her lips, she prepared to force the words of denial out---only for them to morph into a muffled squeal when his bony digits were suddenly crawling straight up her bare back. He moved too quickly and precisely for her to even comprehend.  
  
"Mmn!" she whined, arching against the phalanges that were playing her spine like a fine-tuned instrument.  
  
Sans' playful smile took on a darker edge, his magic-formed tongue skimming just the rim of her ear briefly---but long enough for her to emit a shrill noise. The sharp ends of his fingers curled into the flesh of her back when the noise pealed out. "too delicious for your own good," he informed her with a soft groan as he slithered his tongue up the side of her neck, slathering it with traces of shimmering blue. "i might just get addicted. might just have to cover all that milky skin in my teeth marks."  
  
She was quivering. And it had nothing to do with the cold outdoor air at all. In that moment, she wanted nothing more than to _be_ covered in said teeth marks. Her skin was tingling with invisible electricity from the very thought.  
  
He knew, the skeletal devil. He could always read her emotions and reactions better than she understood them herself, half the time. It was maddening and at the very same time... arousing beyond all reason. She couldn't hide from him.  
  
"L---Later," she stammered. "This is too..."  
  
"hot?" he finished for her. His fingers grazed down her to hips and rubbed the skin there just before scraping the tips in a rake across the skin and making her neck crane to the side---inadvertently pressing closer to his looming face and the burning iris that was watching her every move. "are ya on fire, kid? is your little cunt flamin' with need for my cock? feelin' all empty and unsatisfied?"  
  
Oh gods, was she _ever_. He had her on edge to the point that she considered breaking down and begging him to take her right there despite her earlier misgivings of the open location. But she had to hold back. That would be a mistake.  
  
Shuddering from the tension, she tried not to focus on the slight burn of pain in her back where the scratch marks were fresh and the repeated sensation of his warm breath passing over every little wet area he left with his tongue. She didn't succeed very well---her senses were overcome by him.  
  
"aw, gettin' a little chilled to the bone out here?" Even with those words, there was no real concern for her temperature in them. And that only became more apparent when his eyes were focused on her with unmasked hunger. "c'mere. you can sit on my lap. i'll keep ya _nice n' warm_..."  
  
She didn't protest. More than anything, she needed the contact and friction. The ache in her lower body was so intense that she swore she could feel the pulse of it pounding in her ears. But when she expected to be moved by way of magic in some manner, he physically gripped just above her hips on either side and tugged her up and over until she was nestled between his legs.  
  
And naturally, pressed right on top of tell-tale bulge in his shorts.  
  
"is that better, sweetheart? all comfy now?"  
  
Even without being able to see his face, she was more than aware that nothing about this new position was meant to be comfortable for either of them. It was only inciting and provoking the flames that were rapidly strengthening and spreading. The strain in his tone made that even more clear.  
  
She wiggled on his lap, biting down on her lower lip to keep the noises in. Feeling his erection down beneath her was doing nothing to quell the need in he center. She rocked her hips from side to side, making sure that at least he would feel the same unbearable things that she was being engulfed by.  
  
The grunt that released into the back of her hair answered that clearly enough. "naughty human doesn't know how to stay nice n' still in the presence of a dangerous monster, huh. she's gotta provoke him, even when he already wants to fuck her until she can't even _function_ properly."  
  
Everything he said was throwing a surge of heat straight down, making her even more restless and overheated than she already felt. She could feel his pulsating throbs even through the layers of cloth that barred their nether areas from one another. And her knitted beanie hat was damp with sweat, sticking to her hair and forehead. The combination of cold on the outside and volcanic heat raging on the inside was clashing in a way that made her entire body feel far too sensitive to both extremes.  
  
But he didn't give her a moment's respite. The very moment she altered her angle over the firm, faintly glowing warmth between his bone legs, she felt his fingers snap up from their stable grip just above her skirt band, gliding effortlessly under her coat, shirt, and even her bra in one fell swoop. From the outside, the sudden groping wouldn't even be noticeable through her thick coat. And with no reservations whatsoever, he kneaded her breasts between the bony digits, sending shocks through her body that made her jerk in little spasms as chilled air on breath after breath was sharply inhaled and caught in her throat.  
  
His thumb bones and forefingers on either side found her nipples simultaneously and squeezed the tender, already-erect nubs in tandem with each other. She had no hope of holding back the resulting squeal or stopping her body from contorting in a twist on top of him.  
  
"oh, i see someone's excited to _titty_ bits already," he noted, tone dripping with amusement and unabashed lust curling around every syllable.  
  
At this point, she wasn't entirely sure that he _wasn't_ going to drive her down into the bench, regardless of their current situation. And she also wasn't sure she wanted to stop him if he did.  
  
Breaching the moral boundaries point was definitely a bad sign. That meant she needed it badly---badly enough to blur the lines of what was acceptable and what wasn't, particularly with the current location. And if this got out of hand, she would regret it later.  
  
Unfortunately, it was her body that was in full control right now. She purposefully rolled herself forward and then back across his stiff, big-boned legs, marginally sliding and bunching her skirt against his confined length with the motions and causing her breath to hitch with each shaky intake of wintry air. His unrestrained groan against the back of her ear clued her in to exactly how far into this he was already in, as well.  
  
"you really want me to make you cum all over that cute little skirt, don't ya." He slurped messily at the back of her neck, getting blue goo matted into her hair in the process. "or is it _my_ cum you want all over ya? i'm sure i'll have enough to spare for a coating after you've been fucked outta breath."  
  
Her form was literally trembling on his lap as he massaged her chest, her cheeks flushed so thoroughly with need that she looked like she had been stranded in the cold for an hour. And she couldn't hold back the truth anymore.  
  
"Sans!" she whimpered, bending back into him and reaching down to clutch his kneecaps---one in each set of shaking, desperate fingers. "Just---just _screw_ me already! I need it! I need you _now_!"  
  
He stilled. And for one horrifying moment, she thought he was just going to stop completely. But then, he laughed with a deep, reverberating sound that silently promised much more.  
  
Everything shifted and distorted, breaking apart at the seams. And just as quickly as reality unraveled itself, it pieced right back together and formed anew.  
  
They were in Sans' room. And he she was barely even able to recognize that fact before his bony hands had snatched her wrists and backed her straight up to thud against the wall, effectively pinning her in place. The edge of his tongue roved over the bone beneath, eyes glinting at her with predatory intent.  
  
"well..." his voice rolled over her like the thunder before a storm, the blue alight in his eye socket dancing with untamed desire. "all ya had to do was say so."  
  
How to think and how to breathe were completely lost to her after that.


End file.
